1998 Nightdona 500
The 1998 Nightdona 500 is a Piston Cup race. Brush Curber won with Chick Hicks 2nd and 3rd going to Dale Jr who does excellent in the race with Crusty Rotor 4th with The King taking 5th. Rookie Manny Flywheel was somehow 6th! A big one on lap 161 takes out Misti Motorkrass, Kevin Shiftright, Mark Landis, Lee Revkins, Chuck Armstrong, Haul Inngas, Davey Apex, Claude Scruggs, Winford Rutherford, Ryan Shields and part-timer Todd Marcus. Nobody suffered much damage despite Scruggs ending up on his roof. Ruby Oaks and James Cleanair collide on the first lap. Kevin Racingtire has a DNS due to having engine problems in qualifying and needing repairs and in this race he got replaced by Ryan Thunderbolt Jr. Johnny Blamer blows his engine on lap 175 and fails to finish AGAIN. A fun fact is Johnny did not finish a SINGLE race of the 1998 season despite he luckily finished in three races in 1999 (Las Vegas, MSOTS Vitoline 350 and Dover). Therefore Johnny would have zero points from start to finish this season. This is the only year Johnny did not finish all races. All part-time racers attended because it was the most important race. Gallery Todd is so Surprised!.png|Todd is shocked and extremely surprised after Claude and Misti kissed! Transcript Spike's "BOOGITY's" + Lap 1 Crash Spike: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING AT NIGHTDONA BOYS! THE 500 IS ON! Pinkie: And here they come into turn 1 as Brush Curber has the lead! Now on turn number 2! OH NO! JAMES CLEANAIR MAKES CONTACT WITH RUBY EASY OAKS!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO! RUBY EASY OAKS!!!!! Spike: A DISASTER FOR RUBY! RUBY IS OUT OF THE RACE ON TURN NUMBER TWO OF THE FIRST LAP! Pinkie: RUBY AND JAMES OUT OF THE RACE ALREADY! And by the way, Kevin Racingtire had a DNS due to engine problem in qualifying so Thunderbolt Jr will replace him for today. Big One Pinkie: TROUBLE AS MARK LANDIS TAKES OUT SEVERAL RACERS INCLUDING PART TIMER TODD MARCUS! MISTI AND CLAUDE INVOLVED! KEVIN, LEE, WINFORD, CHUCK, HAUL, DAVE AND RYAN ALL INVOLVED! Spike: Claude Scruggs on his roof! Misti: MY PRECIOUS CLAUDE ARE YOU OKAY! Claude: Ugh! I can only see the road. (Misti kisses Claude) Todd: Did? DID THEY JUST! DID THEY REALLY JUST DO WHAT I THINK THEY DID! THIS IS MY THIRD NIGHTDONA 500 PART TIME! DOES THIS USUALLY HAPPEN! (NOTE: Misti in Piston Cup races from 1986 Olympus 500 (where she crashes) to 2007 and in Ruby's Cars series has no grill, but in every year she raced, she has the female car eyes.) Ryan: Oh your not very familiar with the Piston Cup Todd. Crazy things happen. Sometimes we see big horrible crashes and other times things like this. Results 1. Brush Curber - 200 laps 2. Chick Hicks - 200 laps 3. Dale Earnhardt Jr - 200 laps 4. Crusty Rotor - 200 laps 5. The King - 200 laps 6. Manny Flywheel - 200 laps 7. Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps 8. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 9. Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps 10. Ryan Thunderbolt Jr - 200 laps 11. Greg Candyman - 200 laps 12. Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps 13. Slider Petrolski - 200 laps 14. Dale Earnhardt Sr - 200 laps 15. Dirkson D'Agostino - 200 laps 16. Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps 17. Mike Yankee - 200 laps 18. Sage VanDerSpin - 200 laps 19. Mac iCar - 200 laps 20. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 21. Ralph Carlow - 200 laps 22. Johnny Blamer - 174 laps(blown engine) 23. Kevin Shiftright - 160 laps(crash) 24. Claude Scruggs - 160 laps(crash) 25. Haul Inngas - 160 laps(crash) 26. Misti Motorkrass - 160 laps(crash) 27. Mark Landis - 160 laps(crash) 28. Ryan Shields - 160 laps(crash) 29. Winford Rutherford - 160 laps(crash) 30. Chuck Armstrong - 160 laps(crash) 31. Lee Revkins - 160 laps(crash) 32. Davey Apex - 160 laps(crash) 33. Todd Marcus - 160 laps(crash) 34. Aiken Axler - 77 laps(crash) 35. James Cleanair - 0 laps(crash) 36. Ruby Oaks - 0 laps(crash) Category:Historic Races